Who Steers The Ship?
by Invisible.Passion
Summary: Summary: A Conversation And Deal With France Later, England Decides to Show America Who Steers The Ship In Their Relationship. But Will England Chicken Out In The Last Minute? Or Will He Put America In His Place? USxUK Two-Shot
1. Chapter 1

_Summary: A Conversation And Deal With France Later, England Decides to Show America Who Steers The Ship In Their Relationship. But Will England Chicken Out In The Last Minute? Or Will He Put America In His Place?_  
_USxUK Two-Shot_

**USxUKxUSxUKxUSxUK**

England felt insulted.

The other day that Frog-face, France, had the nerve to call him the _"girl"_ in England's relationship with America.

How _dare_ he? There was no way in hell he was the going to stand for such absurd nonsense.

"Oh silly_ Angleterre_, you are simply the more feminine one in your little fling with that dimwitted _Américain_. That really is all I'm saying. There is no need to take so much offense to that." France was seated comfortably in the Englishman's living-room. After the world meeting England had been in a particularly chipper mood that afternoon due to a certain hamburger-lover. Even though that was the case, that mood had been quickly decreasing due to a very annoying Frenchman.

"Shut it Frog-face! Bloody hell, I don't understand why you insist on calling my relationship with America a "fling". Also you have no right to call me a lady in any way! I'm not the one with ridiculously flashy clothes and girly hair, unlike someone I have the displeasure of knowing." England was becoming a little bit more than fed up with France's...France's...well just everything! He had had enough of the man overall.

France had taken on a very dramatic pose, " You wound me, _mon ami._ Do not try to change the subject by talking about my dazzling hair and clothes in such a demeaning fashion. And I insist on calling it a fling because that's what it is. I call it as I see it. You may be mature enough for something serious, but is _Amérique_?"

The Frenchman chuckled, an amused smirk gently gracing his features as he noticed the Brits reaction, "Apparently, _Amérique_ has already proven himself, _oui_?"

England's cheeks had become a deep beet young American had indeed informed him that he was mature enough. _'Artie you don't have to worry about that. If I wasn't 100% sure I was ready for this, I would wait. I'd wait forever if it was for you. I would do anything for you Babe.'_ Those words had been reassurance enough for England and also enough for America to earn a pinch on the cheeks because _'Didn't I tell you to stop giving me those ungodly nicknames, you git.'_

"Not like it's any of your business, but he very much has", confirmed the Englishman, a light blush still lingering on his features.

"The thing is _Angleterre,_" France sat up straight, a slightly more serious look appearing on his face,"you are not the one in charge in this "relationship". He looked England in the eyes, "That is why I call you the "girl", that is why I call it a fling, and that is why the stupid _Américain_ has you wrapped around his little gloved finger. You see, if anything, he seems to call the shots."

The Brit scowled at this. America was not in charge. And he most certainly did not have him _"wrapped around his little gloved finger, ohonhonhonhonhon"_. He felt that they had stood equally, so why on earth was this French buffoon spouting such nonsense. How in the hell did he get the sense that he was the one following anyway? "I'll have you know that we treat each other equally, and even if we might not seem like it, it would obviously be me who looks in charge, since I am the more mature one.", England pointed out.

"Oh really?", the Frenchman smirked, a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Really", England huffed.

"Then tell me something _mon ami,_ just one little thing"

"Just what do you want to know?", asked the unsure Englishman, his eyebrows raised in curiosity.

"It is a simple question really...", France started.

"Well, get on with it." England said, his short patience and peaked curiosity getting the better of him.

France gave a sigh, "Who exactly tops whenever you do it?"

England stiffened, his eyes slightly widened in silent horror. Did he just ask...? Well its_ France_ of course he would ask something so..._so_... But what in the world did that have to do with anything!? "W-what?",the Englishman squeaked.

"You know what I mean my British friend. Like, who controls the sexy-times? Who is the dominant and who is the submissive.? Who moans in pure ecstasy while the other passionately thrusts into-"

"I-I KNOW WHAT YOU MEANT! B-bloody hell I meant, w-why would you need to know that, y-you wanker?" The Brits eyes were downcast, focusing on the brown carpet beneath them as he avoided further eye contact with the pervert that is France. England was holding back by not bashing the frogs face in or running away. Who cares if it was his fucking house, he just wanted to get way from the French pervert.

"_Ohonhonhonhonhon~_, don't be shy _Angleterre_. Being on the "receiving end" is not something to be ashamed about."

"I AM NOT ASHAMED! AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN ON THE "RECEIVING END"?! I NEVER SAID ANYTHING OF THE SORT!" England was becoming very uncomfortable with everything the Frenchman had to say.

"Can you deny that you are not the one who "takes"? _Hmmm~?"_

The smug smile on Frances face broadened when all England did was look back down at the carpet to seemingly continue attempting to burn it with his eyes.

"Oh, well you can at least tell me that you switch roles from time to time. Right?" With still no reaction but a redder face from England, France gave a victorious laugh. "Ah, I always knew you liked it up the ass _Angleterre._"

"I-I...sh-shut up already you git! You don't need to know any of this!", England fumed.

"Oh but I did, because this tells me for a fact who gives the orders and who follows the order" France said with a wink.

"And your result is...?" England furrowed his brows, wary of his answer.

"That you are the chick!", the Frenchman happily exclaimed,"Which means I'm right!"

"Y-you know what!? I can bloody well show you that America is not in charge around here!" England shouted, before he even knew what exactly he was getting himself into.

"Really now? How exactly are you going to do that_ Angleterre_? Enlighten me." That mischievous smirk slowly started returning to Frances features.

"W-well I'll...", and then the idea hit him, "A-America is coming over later on tonight for dinner! I'll show you that he's not the only one who can top! I'll have his arse waddling like a duck tomorrow and then you'll see that I'm no pushover! I mean I was a pirate for crying out loud! I'll show him who steers this ship!"

"_Ohonhon_. So you say you'll top _Amérique_...tonight?" The Frenchman smirked.

"Yes! As a matter of fact I will! Just you watch, he'll be putty in my hands!" England gave a cocky grin.

"Okay, lets make a deal then! If you don't top _Amérique_ tonight I get to tell every nation that you are the receiver."

"Alright, and if I do top tonight I..uhm...you have to dress like a frog to the next world meeting!" England snickered.

"Deal! But only because I doubt you will, I mean your cooking will surely poison him before you get the chance", France said, as he got up from the couch and walked to the front door. England scowled, resisting the urge to strangle him and got up as well to escort him out. When France walked onto the porch he turned, " _Don't chicken out on me Angleterre~_" France chuckled, as he held out his hand. England shook it and said, " Just be prepared to hop around like the frog you are next month." the Englishman smirked.

**USxUKxUSxUKxUSxUK**

And so...

A couple of hours passed and England had settled himself down with a cup of his favorite Earl Grey tea and a copy of a Sherlock Holmes novel. The Brit glanced at the clock which read: 6:03. _'Alfred should be arriving any minute now.'_ As if on cue there was a knock at the door. Quickly, England put his book back on the shelf and set his half empty cup of tea on the kitchen counter before he headed to the door. To be honest the Englishman couldn't wait to see his beloved. He needed something to get his mind off of that Frog-Face France.

That was going to be difficult though considering the deal the two had made. England slightly regretted it now. As soon as the door swung open Arthur was met with two warm arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him flush against the other. Arthur smiled. He felt so safe in these familiar arms. When the American finally loosened his grip he looked up to see two beautiful blue eyes shining down on him, along with a dazzling smile that nothing else in the world could out shine.

"Hey Artie!" America greeted as he pecked the British mans lips.

"H-hello there yourself Alfred" England was already blushing like mad. He was feeling nervous now.

_'Just how in the world am I going to top this lovely git?'_


	2. Chapter 2

_Summary: A Conversation And Deal With France Later, England Decides To Show America Who Steers The Ship In Their Relationship. But Will England Chicken Out In The Last Minute? Or Will He Put America In His Place?  
USxUK  
Two-Shot  
Part 2 of 2_

USxUKxUSxUKxUSxUK

_'Finally, I'm here. I didn't think I'd make it in time.' _America smiled in relief as he marched his way up to England's door. _'Man, if Prussia and Denmark would've kept me back any longer Arthur probably would have ended up screaming his ass off at me.'_ He snickered as he imagined the Brit with his adorable eyebrows furrowed, his fists balled up, and his face a burning bright red as he yelled names such as 'git' 'tosser' and 'wanker' at the blue-eyed American. _'Sure I got a little soaked on my way here but Arthur won't mind,'_he mused shaking drops of water out of his sandy blonde hair.

Earlier, after the world meeting had ended, Denmark and Prussia (_He still didn't have a clue about how the ex-nation always ended up sneaking into the meetings_) had asked America to join them at the bar for some drinks. The Dane and the Prussian had insisted that it would be _"awesome"_for them to indulge themselves in some alcohol, but he wasn't really sure that it was such a good idea to go drinking at just four in the afternoon. As the hero, America decided it was best to assign himself as the designated driver.

An hour and a half and 18 drinks later _(8 drinks each for Prussia and Denmark)_ America decided to hail the drunken duo a cab and send them off to the hotel. Originally America was going to drive them there but when they left the world meeting they took Prussia's car. The problem was when America asked for the keys the albino German was so drunk that: _'Oh! You mean those weird-shaped, silver worms? I fed those to Gilbird!'_When the freaked out American looked over to see a giggling drunk Denmark curiously poking the birds overly inflated tummy, he decided he really didn't want to wait to see the poor bird regurgitate the keys.

Maybe all that chaos had happened for the best though? America did only have two of the eighteen drinks consumed at the bar, but he was _dead set_ against going driving while drunk! Even if he was only slightly buzzed, he didn't want to take the chance of getting into a car-crash and putting someone in the hospital because of his irresponsibility. That just wouldn't be the heroic thing to do. With that, he had decided he would simply walk to England's house since the location the trio had gone to wasn't all that far from the island nations home. While making his way there, the American popped a mint into his mouth to try and freshen his breath from the alcohol. Along the way though, rain fell from the light grey sky and began to fall into a steady _pitter-patter_on the concrete sidewalk. America merely shrugged his shoulders at this and continued his walk down the gloomy and tranquil road.

_Now that he was finally at the front door...  
_ USxUKxUSxUKxUSxUK

I couldn't wait to see Iggy! Even though it had only been a few hours it just felt like so long! I started to impatiently pound at the front door and began to tap my foot trying to distract myself with something._ 'Man Artie, you sure like taking your sweet time don't ya_'? I gave the door a burning glare as if lasers would shoot from my eyes and it would melt under my gaze and finally let me through to see my British boyfriend, but it failed. His door was pretty fancy and it matched the rest of his home. It was a deep sea green with delicate golden features. The paint was starting to wear down and chip though and the doorknob was losing it's sheen. Maybe I should re-paint it for him  
and replace the knob? As I stood there contemplating on when to start my little project _(next week maybe?)_ said door had whipped itself  
open. It revealed a short disheveled blonde with emerald eyes adorned by the most adorable eyebrows ever. I couldn't help myself and immediately threw my arms around him. I breathed in his wonderful scent of tea, scones, and mint and I could feel him smile that rare smile. I loosened my grip and flashed a wide grin at him.

"Hey Artie!" I planted a swift peck on his lips.

"H-hello there yourself Alfred," Arthur stammered.

I couldn't help but smile even more when I saw that adorable pink tinge his cheeks. I pulled him a little closer and shut the door with my  
foot. "Hey Artie?" He looked up at me expectantly. "I was thinking. . ." I angled my head so that I was whispering huskily into his ear. "Maybe we should just skip straight to dessert if ya' know what I mean?" I smirked victoriously when I heard his breath hitch. Slowly, I began to leave a trail of kisses and small bites down his neck. I felt his shoulders relax beneath my touch and gave his neck another nip and a lick when he let out a soft moan. Just as I began to tug at his tie I was suddenly sent tumbling backwards. I blinked at the man in front of me kinda confused since I was caught so off guard. Arthur seemed to be feeling the same way because he just stood there for a couple of seconds with a look of shock (Huh? But _he_ pushed _me _away!) on his face.

I racked my mind to figure out what to say and just as I was about to ask him "Why?" he beat me to it. "U-uhm, maybe you should throw your clothes into the dryer Alfred," he spluttered out "Y-you're a little soaked".

"Huh?" I looked down at my clothes and my face flushed when I remembered that I was caught in the rain earlier. "Eheh, oh yeah I almost forgot about that!" I gave a short laugh as I rubbed at the back my head shyly. I guess I just freaked Arthur out with my clothes and he  
didn't feel like getting soaked himself. Arthur still didn't seem to relax as I passed him on my way to the dryer. "Take your time!," he  
called after me. That had me a little worried but I could just be imagining things. I stripped down, only leaving on my white t-shirt and  
boxers.

I finished starting the dryer up and snuck back into the living room to check out what Arthur was doing. I spotted him running his hands through his hair pacing back and forth across the room with a troubled look spread across his features. Maybe he was still stressing  
out about the world meeting? _'I could help with that,'_ I thought not so innocently. Carefully I tip-toed behind him and wrapped my arms  
around his torso. I guess he was still more than a little tense because he jumped at my touch.

"Alfred what on earth are you-" He didn't get to finish his sentence because I had twirled him around and pushed my lips against  
his to silence him.

At first he wasn't reacting but after a few short seconds his lips moved along with mine. "Git," he mumbled into the kiss and once again his body seemed to relax. I took baby steps to make sure I wouldn't get a similar reaction like earlier. I guess I thought that too soon because not too long after I slipped my tongue into his mouth he decided already that that was going too far by pushing me away once again. This time I tumbled on to the couch behind me. I blinked. Arthur blinked back at me. I didn't say anything. I wanted Arthur to explain himself so I waited. Instead he studied where I was for a few seconds, when he put on a mischievous smirk.

"Arthur," I eyed him suspiciously as he walked towards me.

Just when I was about to say something he grabbed my wrists and pushed his lips onto mine and he gave me a kiss so good and passionate that I immediately melted into it. Arthur got more comfortable by straddling me on the couch. "_Ah_," He bit my bottom lip a little harshly, giving himself the perfect opportunity for his tongue to dart it's way into my mouth and begin caressing and stroking mine with tender movements.

I was starting to lose it. My thoughts started growing a little hazy with every flick of his tongue. I got so into it that I tried flipping us over but he wouldn't let me. When I tried again he growled and his hand shot straight for Nantucket. _"A-Ahh!"_ We broke the kiss and he began stroking Nantucket roughly back and forth and twirling it around on his finger. "_A-Ah!_ Artie t-that's so not _-ngh_ c-cool you know Nantucket i-is _hmmn!"_

"What did I say about those bloody nicknames Alfred?" He decided to be a little more daring and gripped my hips firmly to press my _v-very _stiff and aching member against his own. I moaned as we began to grind against each other, finding the perfect rhythms. He tugged at my boxers, pulling them down and paused with hungry eyes and moaned as he stared at my needy cock. I blushed, slightly embarrassed of already being so hard. The thing was Artie was being so forceful and just _w-wow. _I had to admit it was kind of a turn on.

My eyes wandered down to his own very present erection as he began undoing his belt buckle. I gulped when I saw his cock instantly snap upwards. He spread my legs roughly causing me to let out a meek gasp. He held up three fingers towards my mouth only saying one word. "Suck." I quickly obeyed and took in his three fingers. A furious blush covered his cheeks while I licked and flicked at the three fingers in my mouth. He finally removed them. He positioned his fingers in front of my entrance as he slowly slid one of them in. _"Ah...hah!"_ Then he slipped in another one and began stretching me out and scissoring inside of me. _"A- Ah-Arthur!"_I lightly gripped the cushions of the couch. Then he finally slid in the third one and he had me squirming about and my grip on the cushions tightened.

Arthur brought his face up to mine and gave me a deep and passionate kiss when he prodded at my entrance with his stiff member. He slowly began to enter as I gave out cry's of both pleasure and pain. "A-Alfred are you alright?" I gave a weak nod. "J-just keep going" I stammered out. "I-if your sure" He continued and began thrusting himself in and out. He moaned as he felt me tighten around him. "_F-faster..nngh...faster_!" Immediately he began thrusting himself faster and deeper within me. An immense cry of pleasure escaped my lips when he found that perfect spot. He pounded into it more and more as we gave out more cry's and yelps of pleasure, until finally I couldn't take any more and I came, the white sticky semen splattering onto his now ruined shirt. He reached his climax just seconds later filling me with his own warm semen.

He collapsed on top of me as we gasped for air. "M-man Artie what got into you? I'm n-not complaining in fact it was a-amazing! I mean..._wow!_" Artie simply chuckled. "J-just wanted to switch the roles up a bit," he breathed out. "Well, we should definitely do this again sometime," I laughed. Arthur just blushed. He sighed and groaned into my chest. "Ugh the sofa is completely ruined," he complained. "Artie dude that was kinda your fault for jumping me on the couch," I snickered. "Shut it git." Artie pinched my cheeks. I rubbed at my cheek afterwards. "Hey Arthur... ya' ready for a round two?" When Artie smirked I knew we were both gonna be in some major pain the next morning (if ya' catch my drift) but..hey it's worth it!


End file.
